


Dream Catcher

by thepauperfan



Category: Ong Seungwoo - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepauperfan/pseuds/thepauperfan
Summary: This is a story about a guy who I only meet in my dream.





	Dream Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short version, originally posted in Twitter.

It's cold. I want to pocket my hands inside my olive green parka, only if I don't need to spread them out sideways to keep my balance. I can barely advance an inch. One wrong move and I'll be hugging the ice that is the floor. "You are not good at this." I slowly moved one blade after the other to throw a glaring look at the guy who's laughing behind me."Come here!" I extended my arms to reach him yet he glided further. I don't know him but I would grab anyone who's near me at this rate for support. "Yah!" My shout, half squeal made him burst into another laughter. He tilted his head upwards, revealing a perfect set of teeth. While his eyes turned to two straight lines. "Okay. I'll get you." he smoothly drifted from where he was standing to me. I was hanging my hands ready to grab his when a bit of ice got into my eye.

\--

That was the first time we met. I don't usually remember anything when I wake up but the guy kinda stuck in my head. I memorized every details of his small face. Especially when he appeared 3 nights in a row. Though he feels familiar, I am sure that I never met him in real life. I've told a couple of friends about him. Of course they just had to make fun of me, teasing me how lonely I was to dream of a guy I don't know. "Go get yourself a boyfriend already." they said. I'm not lonely, it's different from being alone. I like being alone. It's better than being someone's second option. I swallowed the bitter taste reality of my last relationship. It's not like I'm throwing a hate on the idea of falling in love again. I didn't close the doors for anyone but at least can it be someone who is real? That night I dozed off, upset.

\--

"The sun didn't rise today to see your long face." he was sitting in front of me. Feet flat on the sand, elbows placed on his knees as both hands supports his chin. I just rolled my eyes at him."Why are you always here?" he just shrugged his shoulders and gave me a smile showing his teeth. "I like seeing you."My heart skipped a bit. I felt my face getting red, so I stood up and walked towards the sea. "Alen Erika"he called for my name as he tagged along. "Don't you dare call me by my fullname!"When I pivoted to him, he's already leaning forward. My nose almost touched his chin. "W-What?" Swear, I'll get a heart attack from hanging out with him. He once again smiled widely before grabbing my hands and dragging me to the water. "What is wrong with you?!" I looked up to him but the sun was too strong, I hurt my eyes. 

\--

"Ong, Ong, Ong." I chanted. I just woke up from a lunchtime nap at work wherein I finally got his name. No matter how deep I think, it doesn't ring a bell."It's Friday!" my workmate tapped me on the shoulder. "We're going out after work."I shook my head, declining."I have plans." "Ohh, meeting up with your boyfriend?"I just replied with a smile. Well, you can say that. Wait until I come home to grab my blanket and get ready to meet him in my sleep. It has been a week. All of a sudden, dreaming about Ong became something that I look forward to.I still wonder how things magically happens but when I'm with him everything feels real. It's as if he's real. He just takes all my worries away. Sometimes sleeping and dreaming is better than dealing with reality. I'm tired of everything and being with Ong is my only escape.

\--

I tapped the seat beside me as soon as I saw him. We've been goofing around in the past times that we were together. This time, the place and the mood is perfect to just sit down and appreciate the moment. I know he felt it too, because he slowly slipped his hand to mine while smiling at me.I leaned my head on his shoulder.We were both silent not knowing when our time will be up. Is it after the next stop?I choke back tears and held him closer.The smell of his citrus D&G reeled me in. Before I knew it I am comfortably closing my eyes from its spell.

\--

I am a hopeless case. I am completely attached to something I know for sure is temporary. Everytime we see each other, I wish for the clock to stop or that I don't have to wake up. I worry that soon he'll no longer appear in my dreams and that soon all I can do is miss him.

\--

Ong munched his burger and pulled out some fries from the paper pouch. "Eat slowly." I wanted to sound a little authoritative so he would stop stuffing his mouth with food but he's too cute I can't help but giggle. He would offer me a bite in which he would pull out whenever I open my mouth. This guy..really. He's so adorable. How come I cannot keep him in my pocket? "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, mouth still full. I just shook my head and grab a napkin to wipe the sides of his lips. "You know what you are? A baby.""Your baby?"

"Tss." I crumpled the piece of paper and looked away. He does that, I don't hate it. I just can't take it when he look straight at me with those eyes. I could melt right then and there.I lifted my gaze from the door to Ong who's seating in front of me. I trembled in fear. As if he was a hologram, Ong disappeared for a second. I screamed my lungs out and cried. I was terrified. It happened again. He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "A, you know I love you right?" he whispered.I held him tight in my arms. "Don't leave me." I sobbed.Everything came rushing down on me. How this world that I am not supposed to be in turned into my refuge and how everytime I close my eyes, I had to go back to reality.When Ong broke the hug he leaned forward, our nose met..our lips. And then I closed my eyes.

\--

It's the fourth day that I wake up in a sleepless dream. I haven't seen him after that night. I took days off from work and tried to sleep for hours until my head aches. But it was as if I never met him at all. There are no traces of him but my memory.I had no choice but to drag my feet and go back to what we unfortunately call "reality". "What happened to you?" my workmate wheeled herself to my area with her swivel chair."Did you break up with your boyfriend?"I stormed out of the room and headed to the comfort room to cry. When I went back, people piled up to the room."This is our new photographer. Be good to him."Everyone greeted the newbie and went back to their seats. While I was standing there with my hands trembling and my heart aching.

This guy..is it really him?


End file.
